teafandomcom-20200213-history
Tea companies
Do not merely add links to company websites: Instead, create an article, even a brief one. This is a list of tea companies . As articles are created they should be listed here, or links created from entries here. Please create a page on this wiki giving brief details of the company (location, product range, date founded etc) with links to the company website, rather than a direct link from here. A separate page should be created for a country when the list reaches 15-20 entries. If there is a redlink consider creating the article (as it is felt there is sufficient information available to do so) rather than removing the square brackets. Globally *Richmont Premium Tea *Zealong (New Zealand grown) *Lipton Tea *Mahmood Tea *Pickwick *Riston Tea *Tazo Tea *Tealeaves *TeaLao Australia *Alpine Tea Co. *Bushell's (Unilever) *Elmstock Tea Company *Richmont Premium Tea *Vital Health Foods (Australia) Pty Ltd Bangladesh *Camellia Ltd *National Tea Co Ltd *James Finlay Bangladesh *Kazi Kazi Tea *M. M. Ispahani Limited *M.Ahmed Tea & Lands Co. Ltd. Canada *http://tealeafco.com/ Tea Leaf Co. *Red Rose Tea *Teaopia *Urban Coast Tea *Shantitea *Davids Tea China *ChineseTeaArt *Earth & People *Smileden Tea *Teavivre *Teasenz *Ten Fu Group *Zhi Zheng Tea Shop *LongRun Tea Group - website issues *Bamatea - no website found France *Betjeman & Barton *Dammann Frères *Fauchon *Kusmi Tea *Ladurée *Le Palais des Thés *Mariage Frères Germany *Kirchner, Fischer & Co *TeaGschwendner *Teekampagne *Teekanne *Gaiwan *Ronnefeldt *Florapharm Pflanzliche Naturprodukte GmbH Hong Kong *Besunyen Holdings Co Ltd *Longrun Tea Group Co Ltd *Luk Yu *Mega Tea *Or Tea *Teagora *Dai Pai Dong - no website found *Luk Yu Guyana *Dalgety Jamaica *Jamaican Teas Ltd Indonesia * Yoosuf Akbani Ltd. India Ireland *Barry's Tea *Bewley's *Lyons Tea *Punjana *Solaris Botanicals *Tetley Israel *Wissotzky Tea Italy *Teaway *Peter's Tea House Japan *Harada Tea Processing Co., Ltd. *Ito En *Lupicia Kenya *Kenya Tea Development Agency (KTDA) manages 65 Tea Companies. *Eastern Produce Group *Tea Board of Kenya *George Williamson Kenya Ltd *Kakuzi *Kapchorua Tea Co Ltd - not current website. *Limuru Tea Co Ltd *Longrun Tea Group Co Ltd *Melvins Tea (K) Ltd *5Tea Malawi *Lujeri Tea Estates Limited *Satemwa Tea Estates *Tea Association of Malawi Ltd Malaysia *BOH Tea Plantation New Zealand *Richmont Premium Tea *Zealong South Africa *Rooibos Ltd *Rooibos Tea Control Board *My T Chai Sri Lanka *George Steuarts Teas (Pvt) Ltd *Glenloch Tea Factory *TANG (Pvt) Ltd] *Jafferjee & Sons (Pvt) Ltd *Dilmah *Alghazaleen Tea *Acril Tea *Mahmood Tea *Ceylon Tea Services PLC *Ferntea PLC *Hellens Tea *HVA Foods Ltd *Malwatte Valley Plantations PLC *Riston Tea *Sri Lanka Tea Board *Talawakelle Tea Estates PLC *Tea Smallholders Factories PLC *Maturata Plantations Limited - no website available *Akbar Tea *Bogawantalawa (BPL Teas) *George Steuart Group (Steuarts Tea, 1835 Steuart Ceylon) Taiwan *Easy Way Tea *Tait Marketing & Distribution *Ten Ren Tea Co Ltd Turkey *Çay Dükkanı *Çaykur *Hazer Baba *Kedoçay *Turkexim United Kingdom United States Bigelow Tea * Enzo's Private Selection - Organic Matcha *Mahmood Tea *AriZona Beverage Company *Cha Dao Tea Company *Imperial Tea Garden *Ito En *Honest Tea *Lipton Tea *Nestea *Snapple *Sweet Leaf Tea *Tazo *Turkey Hill *Coastal Tea Company *Terrace Bloom *California Tea House Zimbabwe, Zambia, and Central Africa *Tanganda Tea *Zimbabwe Tea' Growers Association A number of companies in most countries do "own brand tea." See also * Tea brands References Category:Lists Category:Tea companies Category:Tea beverages